Moonlight Phantoms
by CheeseChao
Summary: Vampire Knight and Harry Potter crossover. Yuki and her vampire friends join Hogwarts. Lots of death and smut. Plz review :3
1. Chapter 1

This is Harry Potter and Vampire Knight crossover. Plz read and enjoy. :) and review. Everyone is 18 and started their first year.

Yuki had just received her letter that accepted her to Hogwarts! She glanced over at Zero and Kaname who were eating English breakfest and drinking blood lemonade.

"Are you guys going to Hogwarts too?" asked Yuki and Zero smiled.

"Yes me and Kaname got one too. Let's go off to platform 93/4." said Zero

They were both vampires so sometimes they were thirsty for human blood and death. They had to restrain themselves from attacking the other students or else they would be expelled! Yuki cheered and they all packed their things. Kaname got into the driver seat along with the others but just before he started his lamboghini, Hanabusa, Ruka, Rima and Akatsuki were there and they had a suitcase with them.

"Are you going to Hogwarts too?" said Ruka as her blond hair covered her left eye.

"Yes we are everyone get in we are off to platform 9 3/4" said Yuki joyfully and they are went to the train station in order to get the Hogwarts Express, the school train. They got in and they all found a single compartment that was big enough for all of them. While they were waiting,Hermione walked in and looked confused.

"Did you see a toad?"asked Hermione

"No we didnt Hermione sorry!" screamed Hanabusa as she was biting Neville's neck.

"You're a vampire!" Hermione shouted and she tried to run out of the compartment but Takuma appeared behind her and grabbed her. She tried to escape but it was no use. Rima and Zero bit her neck and she was now in a coma but it didnt happen long as she woke up. Her eyes were blood red and blood covered her neck and skirt. Hermione jumped up quickly and moaned as she was in pain.

"Hermione your an vampire now im so sorry but we cant let anyone else know we are vampires." said Kaname. Yuki offered her hand.

"I'm not one but i'll help you get through this Hermione. she said kindly and Hermione did a tiny smile.

"This is so strange. I want blood now." and she bit was now a vampire as well. She walked over to Neville and told him the same thing that Ruka had told her. Suddenly Cho Chang walked in quitely so no one noticed her and she tried to take a picture but Vampires cant be seen in pictures so Akatsuki bit her too.

"Stop biting people!" shouted Yuki. Everyone stopped and Hanabusa was crying slightly as he had ruined the lives of Hermione, Neville and Cho CHang and turned them into Vampires.

They all arrived at the sorting and Rima bumped into Harry Pottter.

"Hey who are you Im the chosen one!" said Harry Potter and he smiled as he had a crush on her.

Rima was hungry for Harry's chocolate frogs and flesh.

The train arrived at the school and McGonogal greeted them.

"All of you need to go to the great hall for sorting, but Harry Hermione Neville Cho Chang Yuki Hanabusa Ruka Rima Zero Kaname and Akatsuki stay behind."

"Oh no, hve we been vigured out already?" said Akatsuki in japanese to Cho chang.

Their hearts were aching in fear and dread. Did they know about them being vampires? Not even the great professor Dumbledore could figure it out. Mcgonogal looked at them.

"Clean up your robes. They have red stuff on them!" and they cleaned themselves and went into the great hall for the soritng ceremony.

"First is Yuki" said Severus Snake and she walked up and sat down on the golden chair. Filtwick put his hat on the girl.

"Vampire House!" he screamed and everyone murmured. There was no Vampire house? Unless...

"Yuki are you a vampire!" screamed Dumbledore

"No but Zero and Kaname and Ruka and Hermione and Neville and Cho Chang and Akatsuki and Hanabusa and Rima are." she cried out as tears fell from her.

"All of you! sit at the vampire house table except you Zero." asked Dumbledore.

"You are in Slytherin!"Malfoy smiled evilly. Yuki would never see Zero again.

Next was Ron and Padme and Luna and Seamus and Dean, who were all in Gryffindor except Luna who was in Ravenclaw.

Finally, the only person left was Harry. He felt the silent and expecting gaze o everyone in the hall upon him, Rima's was especially strong, with her eyes focused on his chocolate frogs. He stepped up to the front. He placced the hat on his head. It rested there for a minute, unmoving. Harry was worried for a moment;

"Maybe I can't be a wizard?", he thought.

Suddenly, the hat shouted "Vampire house!" and everyone waas in uproar and knuckles.

Also Yuki was in Ravenclaw...

A/N: Next chapter will be soon :) plz review


	2. 2-The Fight

A/N: Please Review so I can learn from my mistakes. Thx i guess... Very upset that no one revied my last one when people did read it :(

Yuki followed the Ravenclaw prefect to the common room and she was in tears and was crying. She was sad because she was the only person in Ravenclaw while all her vampire friends and her loves kaname and Zero were in the newly created Vampire House that Dumbledore created esspecially for the new vampire students in Hogwarts and unfortunately she isnt a vampire. Suddenly Luna came up to her while she was crying on the door.

"Are you ok Yuki-chan? she asked niicely since she didnt want to upset Yuki-chan.

"No all my friends are in Vampire house whhile im in ravenclaw :(" she replied

"Lets go to the great hall for some food and then go potions since we have it with the vampire house." Luna said kindly and then they strode off to the great hall. Dumbledore was there opening the door as they were super early (much more than everyone else).

"Hey girls! Looks like youre the first ones here and he opened the door with the spell "Alohorma!" which unlocked it. Just as they were going in, they saw Ruka and Rima come around the corner.

"Hi Yuki-chan. Have you seen Zero-sama? hes in slytherin but apparently hes on their quidditch team already!" said Ruka

"Im on the Vampire house team by the way. Love to face Zero. He's so delicious I wish he was human so i could taste him." said Rima flirtly.

"Fuck off you bitch. Zero Senpai loves me not some basic ugly plain slut bitch like you Ruka-chan! Rima-chan go kill yourself for even trying to steal Zero-kun away from me!" screamed Yuki angriy. She was boiling with rage and wanted to hit her so badly and do the death curse on her.

"Shut up Yuki-chan no one would ever want you. You have super small boingas and you arent even hot!" said Ruka and they both ran away from her angrily. It looks like they werent baka anymore. Luna frowned.

"Sluts." she said and Yuki nodded. They sat down at the ravenclaw table and a wide variety of cupcakes and other food were on presentation for them. On the vampire table, it was just blood and she catched Rima and Ruka telling Akatsuki, Hanabusa and Takuma what just happened. They were all staring at Yuki with extreme hate. Suddenly Kaname walked up to Yuki crying in tears of blood.

"Did you hate on us Vampires Yuki-chhan?" he said sadly.

"Yes you all should be banned from the school except Zero-kun cause you all want to take Zero-kun away from me and Jiben o koroshimasu" she said in pure cold rage. Kaname cried even more and held out his hand.

"I love you Yuki-san." he said "I wish i wasnt a vampire so i could be with you."

Yuki ignored him and went back to conversaton with Luna. Kaname was in complete despair. Dumbledore walked up to Kaname and whispered something in his ear. They both exited looking very mysterious. Hanabusa and Takuma walked up to Yuki.

"We'll get you bitch." said Hanabusa but Yuki didnt mind as Hanabusa was so cute and everything he said sounded so hot. He was almost as hot as Zero. They left as well and Yuki and Luna went off to potions. They went into the cellar that was cold and dark until professor Snake walked in looking unbothered and bored.

"Hello class. Today I will be teaching you the ancient ways of potion making. Potions is a delicate subject so those who plan to take this subject with a grane of salt shoud heed my words and follow my instructions carefully. Since i have Ravenclaw, Syltherin and Vampire House to teach I will split you off in pairs of 3. The first group will be Cho Chang, Harry and Hermione from Vampire House. The second will be Yuki-chan, Zero-Kun and Ruka-chan...

"great. Ruka is going to ruin everything."

They walked up to their cauldron and Zero smirked at her while Ruka looked angrily at her.

"Hi Yuki-chan. You look beautiful today." said Zero happily. He had his gun in his pocket as he prefered to use it over his wand.

"Zero-kun did you hear what Yuki said about Vampires?" said Ruka seductively and Zero's eyes widened. Yuki gasped.

"You wouldnt?" she said shocked. Ruka glanced at her defeated foe and stared back up at Zero who was putting the ingrediants into the cauldron.

"She said Vampires are awful and should be banned from the school!" Ruka shouted in glee. Zero began to cry and ran out the room. Ruka and the other vampires ran out after him. Everyone stared at her.

She had just made the whole school her enemy...

A/N: Reveiw plz or else...


End file.
